Testing the Waters
by Sophie Walters
Summary: A collection of story ideas I've piled together in order to test their worth (NOT A POLL!)


Okay, so I have a few story ideas, but I'm honestly not sure which one(s) to develop, and in what order. Allow me to clarify, this is NOT A POLL! Its simply me publishing the intros to a couple of stories at once, and seeing what kind of reactions they each get.

So, number one. Aurenia:

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a king. Although he had not ruled long, the king had quickly earned the peoples' trust. His army was the greatest, so to ward off anyone that sought to attack. His kingdom was full of resources, such as gold and oil, which meant that everyone lived a long and prosperous life. The king had all of this, and yet, he felt empty, like something was missing….

Okay, let's cut the fairy tale crap. We get it, I'm an amazing ruler, and my kingdom bests all others. That is what's good about my life. This is what makes my life suck.

So to understand my lifelong pain, we have to start, where else, at the beginning. I was born into a decent family, I guess. My mother ran the local market, and my father was a soldier, part time. Why did he only work part time? Reasons. Anyway, we had money, and that was good. We had a house, and that was also good. What we didn't have, however, was a status. A title. You get the idea. My family, while valuable to me, were unimportant to everyone else. And that annoyed me.

I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Jared, I'm 18 years old, and, most importantly, a ginger. I know, to you plebs that is but a minor detail, but in Aurenia, it's extremely rare. This meant that I was somewhat outcast when I was a child. And by outcast, of course I mean extremely popular. Everyone wanted to be friends with the ginger. Typical. So I guess I should explain how my kingdom works species-wise.

We are not your everyday, human filled country, to say the least. We have banshees, pixies, elves, trolls, witches, and sirens, like me. Yes, I am a Siren. Bet you were picturing some handsome teenage human you could slowly develop feelings for, huh? Well, too bad! Instead, you're stuck with me. Jared the ginger. The disappointment of my species. The one siren on earth that can't sing. So yeah, I had an extremely mixed childhood. On the one hand I was popular, but on the other it was for the wrong reasons. Moving on…

My kingdom works in an intriguing way. We have magic, but rarely ever use it. We have gold, but rarely ever trade it with other kingdoms. Instead we trade it amongst ourselves and almost never make contact with other lands. It's a lonely life, but we're fine with that. Loneliness is what shields us from the rest of the world, and from danger.

And number two, The Circle of Scribe:

"Reality is dull. It's limited, which means we're confined to what we know and what we see. It means we can hope to find things beyond our current limits, but we never will. That's what fiction exists for. Just a way for us to live our dreams without leaving our chairs. Or at least that's what the circle told me…"

Dr Alesbrook looked up from his notes to study the person sitting before him. Alex had originally come to him for grief counselling, three weeks back. Now they were discussing some sort of circle? This could be very dangerous. Or, she could simply be losing her mental stability whilst coping with the loss of her parents. She was only sixteen, after all, and it is said that young people are often quite impressionable. There was only one way to tell.

"Okay Alex" Dr Alesbrook looked at the girl once more. "Tell me everything, from the start." Alex drew a breath. Telling this story would be difficult. Not because the circle would be against it, but because it meant digging up memories she would like to forget. It had all started on her last day of school…

Alex Guest attended the local comprehensive school. Even though she had only been there for her final year, it had been a source of friendship and comfort from the start. During her first day Alex had managed to make a small group of friends, who may not have shared as many interests with her as she'd have liked, but were the only ones nice enough to sit with her and guide her around the school those first few weeks. Alex had also made herself known and welcome in the library, which had later become her favourite place to go when she needed to be alone, or get away from the general noise of the other students. As she left the school gates for the last time, Alex turned back to look at the building she considered her home away from home, and a wave of nostalgia consumed her.

The walk home, however, was different. There was a strange aura surrounding Alex as she walked, and she knew that something wasn't right.

And that's where I'm at so far. Like I said, this isn't a poll, its just me testing the waters, as these are the ideas I like the most, and would like to be my first official work. Anywho, thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed what you saw.

~Disnerd394


End file.
